A typical data storage system includes a frame, data storage circuitry (e.g., one or more controllers, a set of disk drives, an I/O interface, etc.) which mounts within the frame, and a set of exterior panels (e.g., a door, side panels, etc.) which mounts onto the frame. The frame provides a stable structure for positioning the data storage circuitry and the exterior panels. The data storage circuitry performs data storage operations (e.g., load and store operations). The exterior panels protect the data storage circuitry (e.g., against inadvertent damage from users or objects moving in the vicinity, tampering, etc.) and enables formation of an air stream that can flow through the frame and the data storage circuitry to remove heat.
If the data storage system is not fully populated with the maximum amount of hardware it is designed to use, the performance of the data storage system (e.g., data storage capacity, throughput, etc.) can be increased by adding more data storage circuitry (e.g., installing more disk drives, installing more controllers, etc.). However, if the data storage system is fully populated with the maximum amount of hardware it is designed to use, the performance must be increased by some other means.
One approach to increasing performance involves adding a new data storage system in the vicinity of the original data storage system. That is, another data storage system is placed next to the original data storage system. Each data storage system is provided with a unique identifier (e.g., an Ethernet address, an IP address, etc.), and external devices are configured to communicate with the two systems through a network (e.g., conventional networked communications, clustered communications, etc.).
In another approach, the original data storage system is replaced with a larger data storage system (e.g., a larger storage capacity and/or higher throughput data storage system). In this approach, the data stored within the original data storage system is copied (e.g., to a remote site), the original data storage system is removed from its installation location, the larger data storage system is installed in that location, and the copied data is loaded into the larger data storage system.
Unfortunately, there are deficiencies to the above described conventional approaches to increasing data storage system capacity. For example, in the above-described conventional approach which involves placing a new data storage system next to the original data storage system, the two data storage systems are essentially completely separate systems which results in an inefficient use of resources. That is, each data storage system unnecessarily uses a complete set of resources such as a full set of exterior panels even if the two data storage systems are place next to each other.
In the above-described conventional approach which involves trading in the original data storage system for a larger data storage system, there is an extensive amount of downtime associated with the exchange of systems. In particular, time is required to shutdown and remove the original data storage system from its installation location, and then to move the new data storage system into that installation location and configure the new data storage system. Furthermore, an additional mechanism is required to migrate data from the original data storage system to the new data storage system.
The invention is directed to frame connecting techniques that enable multiple electronic cabinets to connect with each other in a side-by-side manner thus alleviating the need for each cabinet to include a full set of exterior panels (e.g., there is no need for exterior panels between the cabinets) and enabling circuitry within one or all of the cabinets to remain operational during such connection. Accordingly, a full set of exterior panels for each cabinet is unnecessary thus avoiding the wasting of resources as in the conventional approach of placing two data storage systems next to each other (each of which has a full set of exterior panels). Additionally, there is no downtime requirement as in the conventional approach of trading in the original data storage system for a new larger data storage system since circuitry within an original cabinet can remain operational when another cabinet is connected.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to an electronic system which includes electronic circuitry having a first portion and a second portion, and an electronic cabinet assembly that houses the electronic circuitry. The electronic cabinet assembly includes a first cabinet that houses the first portion of the electronic circuitry and a second cabinet that houses the second portion of the electronic circuitry. The first cabinet includes a first frame and a first set of exterior members that mounts to the first frame. Similarly, the second cabinet including a second frame and a second set of exterior members that mounts to the second frame. The electronic cabinet assembly further includes a set of connecting members that connects to (i) the first frame of the first cabinet and (ii) the second frame of the second cabinet to hold the first frame and the second frame side-by-side and rigidly in place relative to each other. Accordingly, the first and second portions of the electronic circuitry can be placed in close proximity thus enabling a reduction of resources (e.g., alleviating the need for exterior panels between the two cabinets) compared to conventional approaches of simply placing two data storage system next to each other. Furthermore, the cabinets can be connected while one or both portions of the electronic circuitry remain in operation.
In one arrangement, the first frame defines a first cavity in which the first portion of the electronic circuitry resides, and the second frame defines a second cavity in which the second portion of the electronic circuitry resides. In this arrangement, the set of connecting members includes hardware that mounts to (i) an outer surface of the first frame which faces away from the first cavity and (ii) an outer surface of the second frame which faces away from the second cavity, when the set of connecting members connects to the first frame of the first cabinet and to the second frame of the second cabinet. Accordingly, there is no need to maneuver hardware within the cavities where it could be inadvertently dropped and cause damage to the electronic circuitry (e.g., cause a short circuit on a circuit board, inadvertently connect bus bars of a power supply, etc.).
In one arrangement, the set of connecting members connects to the first frame of the first cabinet and to the second frame of the second cabinet such that the first frame and the second frame are out of contact with each other and define a space between the first frame and the second frame which places the first frame and the second frame a predetermined distance apart from each other. Such spacing can enable better access to parts of the electronic system, e.g., enable cabinets doors to open fully, enable an I/O console such as a laptop to fully deploy from the cavities, etc.
In one arrangement, the electronic cabinet assembly further includes a set of trim members that attaches to the first frame and to the second frame to cover openings to the space between the first frame and the second frame. Accordingly, air streams flowing through the frames will not be substantially diminished due to large openings or gaps between the frames and thus provide adequate cooling to the portions of the electronic circuitry.
In one arrangement, the set of connecting members includes (i) a set of bottom members that attaches to a bottom portion of the first frame and to a bottom portion of the second frame; and (ii) a top member that attaches to a top portion of the first frame and to a top portion of the second frame. The set of bottom members and the top member enable the frames to connect at both the top and bottom for improved structural stability.
In one arrangement, the set of bottom members includes a strap that attaches to the first and second frames and over a set of floor mounting brackets to prevent removal of the set of floor mounting brackets from the first and second frames while the strap attaches to the first and second frames. Accordingly, the set of floor mounting brackets, which may be required to support the frames, cannot be inadvertently removed.
In one arrangement, the first frame defines a first set of slots and a first set of threaded holes, and the second frame defines a second set of slots and a second set of threaded holes. In this arrangement, the top member includes a first set of tabs that is configured to insert into the first set of slots defined by the first frame, a second set of tabs that is configured to insert into the second set of slots defined by the second frame, and an intermediate portion that couples to the first and second sets of tabs. The intermediate portion defines a set of holes, each of which substantially aligns with a corresponding threaded hole of the first and second sets of threaded holes when the first set of tabs inserts into the first set of slots and the second set of tabs inserts into the second set of slots. Accordingly, the tabs can facilitate alignment and proper placement of the top member relative to the frames. Additional hardware (e.g., screws) can then be installed through the top member into the sets of threaded holes to secure the top member to the frames.
The features of the invention, as described above, may be employed in data storage systems, devices and methods, as well as other computer-related components such as those of EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.